disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuzco
Kuzco (also known known as Emperor Kuzco) is the main character of The Emperor's New Groove and The Emperor's New School. In Kronk's New Groove, he serves as the director, and his role as the main character is taken by Kronk. He was voiced by David Spade in the films and by J.P. Manoux in the video games and television series, and the Disney parks. Background Kuzco is the emperor of an unnamed kingdom in Peru. Not much is known about his past except in The Emperor's New School episode "Father O Mine," Kuzco's real father appears in a flashback. He is a strong, muscular man, and was emperor before Kuzco. According to Kuzco and Yzma he was lost at sea on a trip when Kuzco was just a baby; thereby granting the throne to Kuzco. It is revealed that Kuzco and his father share two things: a llama birthmark and the same necklace. In another episode, it is revealed that Kuzco has a fear of frogs after a traumatic childhood experience with them as a baby. In another, it is discovered that Kuzco's favorite food is Mudka's Meat Mug which is the only thing he orders. Personality Kuzco is very self-centered, thinking that everyone should be put below him, because he is "Emperor". Kuzco is forced by law to graduate from "Kuzco Academy," a school, that he paid for, in order to stay Emperor. Yzma and Kronk continually plot to make sure that Kuzco fails his class and he doesn't become Emperor. Kuzco's catch phrases are "No touchies!", "Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh!", "Boo-ya!", "Boom, baby, boom!", and "It's all about me!". He is 18 years old. He has black long hair. His occupation is an Emperor and a student at Kuzco Academy. He wears Emperor clothing: a red and yellow robe and a yellow emperor crown. He also has aqua airings on his ears. Kuzco is initially portrayed as a spoiled, selfish, cocky, rude, sarcastic teenager, albeit with a sense of flair and pizazz. It's implied that this personality stemmed from the fact that Yzma practically raised him from childhood. He has a not-so-secret crush on a local village girl named Malina. It is truly because of her that Kuzco's selfish ways died down a bit. She has shown to return the feelings but tries her best to keep it under wraps. The two shared a kiss in The Emperor's New School Musical with Malina obviously enjoying it. She also acts as Kuzco's confident several times although she's the one to ask him what the problem is. Appearances The Emperor's New Groove One day in the throne room, after firing Yzma for taking his place, Kuzco summons Pacha, an overweight peasant to tell him that he's building his summer home, Kuzcotopia, on the site of Pacha's home, thus rendering Pacha and his family homeless. Pacha is then dismissed by Kuzco's personal guards. In the Secret Lab, Yzma and her lackey, Kronk then attempt to kill Kuzco as revenge of getting fired. However, the attempt is flawed as the supposed poison turns out to be extract of llama. She then orders Kronk to knock out Kuzco, take him out of town, and finish the job. Taking the llama's body to the city, conscience-stricken Kronk loses the sack holding Kuzco. Kuzco ends up in Pacha's village, and after discovering that he has been changed, demands that Pacha help him return to the palace. Rebuffed, Kuzco attempts to return on his own and ends up surrounded by a pack of jaguars, only to be saved when Pacha has a change of heart. Kuzco and Pacha now must work together to get back to the palace and change Kuzco back. Kronk's New Groove In Kronk's New Groove, Kuzco acts like the director and breaks the fourth wall by talking to the audience. He admits he has changed: "I'm nice now. Didn't you see the first movie?" However, he remains self-centered; near the end of the movie, he shows up in women's clothing, claiming he is Kronk's wife, announcing, "You like how I weaseled my way into this movie?" The Emperor's New School In The Emperor's New School, Kuzco must go to Kuzco Academy, a school he instituted and financed. He must pass all his classes to remain emperor, but Yzma and Kronk are out to make sure he fails. If he fails even one class, he will not be emperor, and Yzma will take over the empire. He is still self-centered. In the series Kuzco develops a love interest, named Malina. Like the film, he often breaks the forth wall by pausing the episode and interacting with the viewers. Kuzco's character is further explored through the series. He can be rather whiny and easily jealous of anyone who gets a small amount of glory or attention. At the start of every show, Kuzco would interact with the viewers and shout "Theme music!" which begins the show. In the middle of the shows he would be begin the session "Kuzco's Doodles" where he poorly sketches something reflecting whatever's going on in the scene. Since he was kicked out of his palace, Kuzco now resides with Pacha and Chicha. However, Chicha openly dislikes Kuzco's traits such as him feeling Chicha should act as a servant. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Kuzco does not actually appear in Who Framed Roger Rabbit (as the film was made long before his), but animation of him dancing from The Emperor's New Groove is included on the main menu of Disc 2 of the Vista Series DVD release of the film. House of Mouse Kuzco, in his llama form made a cameo appearance in the episode "Ask Von Drake" where he asks Ludwig Von Drake which potion is it. He can also be seen in the opening theme. In Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, Kuzco told Mickey that he wishes to be human again instead of a "dumb ol' llama!". Disney Parks Kuzco (as a Llama) is currently a rare meet and greet character only making occasional appearances most notably in Disney's Hollywood Studios. During the release of the film, Kuzco, Kronk and Yzma made several appearances in parades. On the Disney Magic cruise ship, Kuzco can be seen with Pacha in the Magic Portholes. Villains Tonight! On the Disney Magic cruise ship, Kuzco had a brief cameo as a llama at the end of Yzma's section "Yzmopolis" running away from Yzma and Kronk. Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Kuzco is featured in the interactive game at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. In the game, Kuzco must guide the park guests in a quest to defeat Yzma before she takes over Adventureland. Trivia *He doesn't like cheese on his potatoes, as revealed in the first film. *Kuzco's name is a reference to the ancient Incan city of Cusco. *His favorite treat is a Meat Mug. *He has an obsession with "funny hats" and "fancy pants". *He has a fear of gravity. *He has a plush toy named Wompy. *He once joined the basketball team...but failed winning any games. *He has a fondness for chinchillas, he adopted once called "Fuzzy-co" in the episode "Kuzco's Little Secret". *He hates vegetables. *He once went out on a date with Yatta. *He loves disco music, though it wasn't supposed to be invented in his time. *He dislikes Pajama Llama, who is Kronk's favorite character. *He is a skilled yo-yoer. *He once fell in love with Yzma in disguise in Cool Summer. *He plays kazoo *He has a fear of red eyed tree frogs *He dislikes children. *He was on Papa Santos's naughty list in A Giftmas Story, but helped him deliver gifts and was forgiven. *He has been turned into a llama three times, in the movie, in A Giftmas Story, ''and in ''Emperor's New School Spirit. *He wears rainbow underpants which Guaca gave him as a birthday present and also wears underpants with his face on them. *His rival is Ramon. *He hates festivals of all sorts. *He hates most Holidays, except for Kuzco Allegiance Day. He most notably hates Christmas and Carnival. *He loves pizza, oddly enough with cheese, even if he stated his detest for it in the movie. *His father lost at sea when Kuzco was only a baby. *He often skips school for ridiculous reasons such as his birthday, his unbirthday, the anniversary of his birthday, and his half birthday. * He loves karaoke, even if it wasn't supposed to be invented in his time. * The animators of the emeperor's new groove thought that Kuzco has so many similarties to his voice actor David Spade. * Emeperor Kuzco has many similarities to Prince Naveen from the Princess and the Frog Both are royal, but are look at as immature and irresponsible Both in disney movies based on classic fairy tales,and being the ones taking on the role of being the one transformed. Both being transform into animals be the villians of the film They both orginally trusted the movies main villian Due to their own selfishness they are turn on by the ones who use to work for them. In the beggining of the story, they are both very conceited and naricissistic;they both don't care aboyt others to get what they want. Their egotisitical personalities are changed for the better by the hardworking characters who thet later grow close to. They both have reformed more responsible, and humble personalities by the end of the film. *Kuzco is the second Disney protagonist to be of Native American descent, with the first being Pocahontas and the third being Kenai. Gallery Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Living characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:The Emperor's New Groove characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in video games Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Living characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Kings Category:The Emperor's New School Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Turtles Category:Birds Category:Whales Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Animals that were turned into other animals Category:Animals that were turned into humans Category:Elephants Category:Cats Category:Rabbits Category:Frogs Category:Insects Category:Frogs Category:Rodents Category:Squirrels Category:Monkeys Category:Giraffes Category:Chickens Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:Kangaroos Category:Gorillas Category:Rodents